Rise of the Frozen FAYZ
by GONE with the FAYZ
Summary: Jack Frost is a student at Coates, and Elsa Blames herself for her parents death. But when Jack gets powers and every one over 15 disappears and the Barrier appears, Lots of questions rise up. 3 way crossover: Rise of the guardians/Frozen/GONE
1. Chapter 1

_Jack_

The car stopped in front of my new school. A woman wearing her hair in a tight bun and a skirt and blouse walked down the steps.

"welcome to Coates Academy Mr. Frost." she said with a smile. I followed her into the school. I could feel all of the students look at me but only a few caught my attention, it was the three standing at the top of a flight of stairs: One was a girl with long dark hair and two guys one who seemed he was ready to kill at any second and the other gave off the alpha male vibe. The woman then led me into an office where a blond woman was sitting at a desk. She looked up when we walked in.

"Hello, I'm nurse Temple but its okay if you just call me Connie"

"hello" I replayed back to her.

"I just need to make sure your not carrying any thing that might make the other students sick."

_Elsa_

"Elsa come on you need to go to school!" My sister Anna yelled from behind my door.

"I'm not feeling well" I lied...again

"You been in there for months not feeling well" she replayed back

"just go without me"

"Okay bye" she said sadly. When i heard the door slam I sank to my floor. I looked across my room and tried to figure out how to unfreeze it after my night mare last night.

{flash back to dream}

"Bye mom, bye dad!" my sister Anna yelled excitedly.

"oh I wish we don't have to go" my mom said

"Oh you'll be fine, Anyways you finally need to go on your honeymoon its been two years since you've been married" I said

A few weeks later i turned on the TV and it was showing the new and what i saw froze me in place it was showing live footage of my parents cruise ship getting hit by a large wave and capsizing it. And sinking. The banner on the bottom of the screen said that No survivors are reported to be found.

{Flash back to real world}

Even tho that was months ago i feel like it was my fault that my parents died. I got up and decided that it was finally time to show my self at school again. I grabbed my bag and went to open my door after hearing a noise i turned around and saw that my room was no longer frozen. I smiled and walked out the door locking it behind me and went to school for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jack_

After the Medical Exam i was shown to my dorm room. When i got there i saw i had two roommates. The two males that had caught my attention earlier.

"Caine, Drake this is your new roommate. Please make him feel welcome." she said as she was walking out. The one who gave off the Alpha male vibe stood up and held his had out,

"I'm Caine and this is Drake" he said "I know I shouldn't ask but but got you sent here?" I smiled and looked at them and recounted how i was fooling around with my sister and locked her in a freezer. When I finished my story Drake started laughing and said.

"I think we'll become good friends."

"so what got you two sent here?" I asked.

"I shot my neighbour in the leg" Drake said smiling

"I got accused of trying to force some chick to smoke pot when it was the other way around" Caine said."Come on let me show you where you can get your uniform"

_Elsa_

When I walked into the school i could feel all of the students eyes on me.

"Elsa!" I heard my sister yell from down the hall. I looked up at her and smiled as she ran towards me.

"I want you to meet Hans!" she said

"Who?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Hes my boyfriend!"

"Your what!"

"Come on!" she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me down the hallway.

"Hans!" she yelled and a tall kid with dark hair turned around.

"Who's this?" he asked

"my sister, Elsa"Anna replied

"Hi" i said shyly

"Hey, can i just ask-"He started to say

"Yes my hair is naturally this colour" I finished "Um do you know where Mr. Trentlake's class is?"I asked

"209" Hans said

"Thanks" I said i walked in to class late because i couldn't find it and as soon as i had sat down Mr. Trentlake simply vanished. Gone. No poof. No flash of light. Just gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jack_

I had got my uniform and was getting ready for my first class when i looked in the mirror to straighten my tie, i noticed my dark brown eyes had started to turn ice blue.

_Ok this is weird _I thought i walked out in to the main room

"Guys, my eyes just turned Ice Blue" Caine looked up at me with wide eyes and got up and left. A few minutes later he returned with the dark haired girl I saw earlier.

"Diana I need you to do a reading on Jack." he said She looked at me and stuck out her hand and said.

"Give me your hand" I slowly reached out my hand and as soon as my hand touched hers she grabbed it. A few seconds later she yanked her hand away gasping.

"Did you stick your hand in a freezer" she asked while giving me a strange look, she turned to Caine and said "He's a three bar"

"Okay let get to class" Caine said. As i made my way to the door Drake stuck his foot out and i tripped over it and as soon as my hands hit the floor the carpet was covered in frost that was slowly turning to ice, I looked up at Caine and Diana.

"Your hair is turning white" she said causing me to jump up and run to the bathroom as soon as i looked in the mirror it the rest of my hair turned white. Suddenly the door flew open and one of the male teachers walked in he stopped and looked at the floor then when he saw Diana he said.

"excuse me but why are you in here. Females are not allowed in the ma-" and he vanished. The four of us sat there staring at the door.

"I need to get some air" I said and i walked out of the room.

_Elsa_

I Just sat there in shock.

"You saw that right?" A boy in the back said.

"Um wheres Mr. Trentlake?"Another boy said.

"He must have left" A girl said

"No man. Poof" A kid with a Spanish accent said. When the door opened all eyes went to it and a Blond girl walked in asking where the teacher was. A boy in the back stood up and walked out the door. I Stood up and walked out of the class after them and turned down the hall leading out of the school.

"Elsa!" I heard my sister yell. I just ignored her and ran out of the school.

_Did i do this?_

I just ran down the street to the Highway and managed to avoid getting hit by driver less cars. I ran passed Coates and into the dessert. When i found my self at the bottom of the tallest hill in the Santa Katrina Hills I turned back towards town and saw a pillar of smoke rise up, when a stair case of frost appeared where my heel was. I turned around and placed my foot on the first step and the frost turned to ice i kept walking up the stairs and stared to run and when i got to the top of the hill i walked to the centre and a giant snowflake made out of ice appeared i then made this snowflake change colour and as soon as i stepped on the centre a blast of snow came out of the centre and wall made of Ice rose up around me. I just stood there in the centre of this Place that i had made and i had forgot all about what had happened earlier


	4. Chapter 4

_Jack_

"JACK!"I heard Diana call me. I spun around to face her

"What."

"Okay, this is probably really confusing to you..most of the kids here have been mutated one way or another. If you haven't guessed by now I'm one of them. Caine was the most powerful."

"You said 'was'" I said, She looked around nervously

"Listen what ever you do don't tell Caine, he'll literally rip you to shreds. I lied when i said you were a three bar, Caine is a four, but when i read you, you were a 5"

"Look I don't know what happening why that teacher disappeared or-" I stopped when Diann stepped back in shock.

"Jack, Oh god, CAINE!" she turned and ran for the door and i chased after her

"Dianna wait im right here!" When i caught up to her i tried to grab her arm but my hand passed right through her she stopped and looked at her arm.

"Diana I'm right here look at me. Please help me!" I yell causing an explosion of snow and ice to shoot of at least 5feet in every direction.

"Diana what just happened" Caine said from the doorway.

"Jack disappeared and then this happened" she said.

"Guys I'm right here" I yell, suddenly all of them gasp.

"Jack how did you do that?" Caine asked

"Do what"

"Jack you disappeared and shortly after a blast of snow and ice happened and then you appeared again" Diana said

"Guys I was here the whole time, Diana I tried to grab your arm but my hand went right through you and that's when you stopped and turned "

_Anna_

"Hans! I need to go find my sister, she took off from the school looking really scared, I Checked my house but she wasn't there" I said

"Do you want me to help" He offered

"No i think you should help Sam!"

"Why?"

"Look!" i said pointing to an apartment on the other side of the plaza

"Ok ill go help with this fire, Just be safe" I watched him walk away and stop beside a blond haired kid. And say something to him

I left for the hill where my parents took me and Elsa when we were kids. It hasn't changed except for the fact that there was a giant Castle made out of ice at the top of it. After climbing the long ice staircase i walked into the Castle and gasped the room i walked into had a beautiful i fountain that had snow inted of water and two large stair cases. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a shadow move across the floor i ran up the stairs to find two much larger staircase and walked into a large room

"Elsa!"

_Elsa_

I walked out onto the balcony of the ice palace. The first thing i noticed was the sky above me was a grey colour but it seemed to curve downward. The second thing i noticed was a pillar of smoke rising from town. I walked back inside and stopped when Anna walked in.

"Elsa!" she cried "What is this place?"

"I think i made it"

"Elsa, why did you run when all the adults disappeared?"

That caught me off guard. Suddenly it started snowing

"Anna you need to go home" the snow started to get worse

"Not with out you" we were now in a mini blizzard

"Elsa please I need you." i could only see white and the wind was getting stronger.

"Elsa people are wondering how you've been. People are saying to have Courage and I'm trying to, I'm right here for you. Just come with me. We only have each other, Just you and me. What are we going to do?"

"ANNA Just leave me alone!" I yelled sending a jet of Ice towards Anna. Just then a blond haired boy came running out of the door way and pushed Anna out of the way both him and annal were knocked to the floor as the jet of ice flew over their heads.

_CRACK!_

All of us looked up at the ice chandelier above us and saw it breaking. Anna and the boy were moving towards the door way.

"Elsa come on!" I looked up and started to run towards the door as the chandelier fell next thing i Knew is it hit the ground behind me and every thing went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anna_

"So...I never caught your name" I said to the blond haired boy who was carrying my sister

"Its Kristoff" He said

"Nice to meet you Christopher, I'm Anna"

"Its Kristoff not Christopher"

"Oh sorry" I said looking up at the sky "I don't think well make it back to town before night fall"

"Why don't we go see if we can stay the night up at Coates."

"OK"

_Jack_

After the whole fiasco out front we were out back when i heard a loud crash coming from the dessert.

About 30 Minutes later a Red Blond haired girl and a Blond haired boy carrying a White haired girl came walking up the drive way.

"Hi, could we stay the night here, we don't want to walk to town at night" The girl said "and my sister has already collapsed because of... Exhaustion"

Cane walked up to the girls I'll show you a room to place you sister, them we'll git you two some food"

"Ok" the blond said

_Elsa_

When i wake up i Don't immediately recognize my surroundings. I stand up and walk to the closest door and open it and see a bathroom which reminded me that I Had to go. As I walked out of the Bathroom I see a boy Changing With his back towards me

"Oh sorry" I said startling him "I'll just-" He vanished. A few seconds later he reappeared fully clothed.

"Sorry I didn't realize that you were in this room" he said

"How did you do that?" I asked

"Well its complicated...I can do a few things" He then created a snow ball in mid air and threw it at a wall causing that wall to be covered in frost. I walked over to the wall and touched it with one finger and turned the frost into ice.

"Ok i didn't do that" He said

"No i did" I turned and waved my hands and created a Snowman Right in the middle of the room.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm Hugs!" It said shortly after causing me and this boy to take a step back.

"Your alive?" the boy asked

"Um I think so. And you are?" Olaf said

"Oh I'm Jack"

"And I'm Elsa"

"Oh I know who you are" He said.

"You do?"

"Of course you made me"

"Well Elsa I'm going to go tell your sister that your awake"

"Ok"

He left and Olaf followed him with out him realizing it. I turned and Looked out the window surprised that I was happy. Because Now I wasn't the only one.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Anna**_

"So kristoff... how did you find me?" I asked

"Hans asked me to follow you because he was worried about your safety"

"Oh...you know-" I stopped talking when a reindeer came walking up the hill.

"Are you seeing this?" I asked kristoff.

"Seeing what...SVEN!" He ran over to the animal who started to act like a dog.

"You know this animal?" I asked

"Ya hes mine ive had him since i was a kid, how did you get out of the ranch?" He said.

"Ok. As I was saying earlier I never realized how pretty snow was until today"

"Ya but it could use some color like blue, red, yellow...no not yellow. Yellow and snow no way!" Me and kristoff turn and look at Sven when a snow man walked up beside me and said

"Hi!"

_**Diana**_

I walked out with a tray of food as the red haired girl kicked the head off a snowman the head landed in the boys hands and said 'Hi' and the boy said 'you're creepy' and threw it at the girl who said 'ew I don't want it' and threw it at the boy who threw it back at her and the body of the snow man was running back and forth caught her attention as she said 'ew the body' and she threw the head at the body. The snow man stood up and his head was upside down he looked at the two confused.

"What am I looking at? Why are you hanging of the earth like a bat?"

"Here let me help" the girl said picking up the head and rotating it so it was as it was as it was.

"Thanks now i'm perfect" the snow man said

"Uh...I brought food" I said walking over

The girl looked up and saw the carrot on the plate.

"Diana Jack says th-" Drake said from behind me but stopping when the girl shoved the carrot right threw the snowmans head.

_**Jack**_

After I told Drake that Elsa was awake. I was walking around the school when I heard a loud thump and a bunch of moans coming from the room beside me. I went into 'Spirit' mode as I called it and walked right through the door as gasped. In Front of me was at least a dozen kids whose arms ended in blocks of cement.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Elsa**_

A few minutes after jack left a girl with dark hair walked in.

"Hello my name is Diana" she said holding out her hand.

"Elsa" I said taking her hand. After a few seconds I noticed frost creeping up her shirt sleeve. I let go of her hand.

"Sorry i have a habit of shaking hands longer than necessary" she said "do you want to go see your sister?"

"Yes please"

_**Jack**_

I just stood there in shock, all the kids I thought had disappeared were still in the school...with blocks of concrete on their hands. I made myself visible and heard all of them gasp. I walked over to a girl I think was named Brianna.

"What happened? " I ask her

"Drake. Caine told him to do something with unloyal freaks."

"Caine did this, how long have you been like this?"

"I dont know I just woke up this morning"

I reached out and placed my hands on the block and started to freeze it when it was frozen I looked around to find something to break it with.

"Can you lift it up and smash it back down"

She did it and the block smashed into tiny pieces.

"Thank you" she said

"You said something about freaks that were unloyal what can you do" she smiled then she seemed to blur and disappear.

"Im really fast" she said from across the room. Just then the lock on the door clicked and I went back into spirit mode. And Caine walked in the first thing he saw was Brianna sitting on a table and the second thing he saw was the broken block.

"How did you get out?!"" He cried he raised his hand and saw a chunk of the block raise up in the air and fly to him it flew right into his hand. I quickly snuck out of the room.

_**Caine**_

I examined the chunk of concrete and noticed that it was really cold and frost was on the outside of the piece. I used my power to knockout Brianna and then I called Drake to redo the block.

_**Anna**_

Me and Kristoff were still talking when Elsa walked in with Diana.

"ELSA!" I cried and ran to her giving her a huge hug.

"I'll leave you alone for a while" Diana said walking out.

"So can I just ask why didn't you tell me about you powers?" I ask

"Sven what are you talking about?"kristoff said from behind me. Me and elsa looked at him really confused. "Yes I like her but she's with someone else"

"Uh...who are you talking to?" I ask his head whips around as his eyes go as big as dinner plates.

"I also have a power...your sister isn't the only one" he said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked

"I...um...I can talk to animals"

Just then a boy with white hair appears in the room.

"Elsa I need talk to you...alone" he said. She walked over to him. And they started talking and I watched fear creep into Elsa's face. As they were talking I couldn't help but notice what a cute couple they would be. The boy walked out and Elsa came over.

"We need to leave...now"

_**jack**_

After I helped Elsa her sister and the blond with a reindeer escape I walked up to the front of the school where Caine was waiting.

"I know you found them" he said "and unless you want to end up with them you will do exactly as I say"

"And if I dont"

He held up his hand and I get hit by something with enough force for it to send me flying 5 feet through the air. Before I hit the ground I was yanked up again by the same unseen force and was brought right up to caines face. I just spat in his eyes and he threw me across the front lawn of the school, across the highway when I stop in midair I turn around rather easily and look at Coates and see cain had went back in the school. I looked to my left and thought

_That way _and I started moving in that direction. For the next hour i practised this newfound power and flew to town and continued to fly until I reached a gray wall I flew beside this wall until I came back to the point that I had first found it. And concluded that this wall was a perfect circle I flew along the highway until I reached the power plant. I landed inside it and walked in except for the roar of the turbines it was silent I came across a few doors that needed a key car but I just walked right through them until I reached the control room. Inside was a small boy playing a gameboy I walked over to the screens on the wall and saw one was a map and it showed he fallout charts in case the plant went into a nuclear meltdown and I noticed that the wall I found followed the exact place that the radiation would be the worst.

"Don't say yes because the monster will get you" a voice said behind me. I turn and see the small boy was staring right at me I knew of course that he couldn't see me because I was in 'spirit' mode but when I moved his eyes followed me.

"You can see me?"

"Don't say yes because the monster will get you" he said again before looking back down to his game. I left shortly after and thought maybe I could fly over the wall I shot straight up in the air so fast I had to close my eyes at first when I opened them I saw the wall was right above me I didn't have enough time to stop before I hit it. As soon as my body touched the wall a shock went throughout my body causing extreme agony which it turn caused me to black out and exit my 'spirit' mode and fall...10 miles to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Elsa_**

It started getting dark shortly after we left.

"Uh guys I don't know about you but I don't want to walk down this highway at night" I said. Kristoff turned and looked at the sky, I followed his gaze and saw that the sun was disappearing about a mile above the horizon.

"I know a house we can stay in for tonight" he said leading us down a dirt road. We approached a large 2 story house.

"Wow I wonder who lived here" Anna said Kristoff walked up to the door and picked up a little stone troll thing. He grabbed a key out of the bottom of it, he unlocked the door and showed us in. The first thing I see is a large portrait at the top of a large flight of stairs. It showed an older couple with a blond boy between them.

"Who are they?"I asked

"My Grand Pabbie and his wife, I can't remember her name as she died shortly after this portrait was taken"

He showed us our bedrooms and we went to sleep.

_**Jack**_

I woke up in a huge pile of snow at the top of a hill.

"Are u okay?" A girl said as she ran over "I saw you fall, how in hell did you get that high did you jump from a plane or helicopter...wait I would have seen or heard one if you did"

"I flew" I said "wait you said you watched me fall"

_**Lana**_

_A few minutes earlier_

I was tired I had been running with these stupid coyotes for a day now. As I approached the top of a hill she saw a black blob fall from the sky above a large pile of sharp ice that she passed the day I climbed of of my grandfathers wrecked truck. As soon as the thing hit the ice it exploded into a blizzard and a few snowflakes reached me. All the coyotes stopped and I walked to the snowed over hill. When I reached the top a boy with white hair was sitting up.

_**Jack**_

I tried to stand up but I saw that my legs were broken.

"Shit"

"Oh I can fix that" the girl then placed her hand on the broken leg and a wave of warmth flooded my leg.

"I'm Lana"

"Jack, how are you able to do that"

"I dont know I healed myself after my grandfathers truck crashed" we sat there for a few minutes while she fixed my legs when she was done I thanked her and flew off to go find Elsa

_**Elsa**_

None of us could sleep so when the sky started to lighten up we left the house leaving Sven in the stables behind the house and started walking down the highway toward town. As we reached the highway we saw a group of kids.

"Hey Sam" Anna said

"Anna, Kristoff, and..."

"Oh this is my sister Elsa."

"Nice to meet you" I said

"Oh this is Quinn, Edilio-"

"Astrid and her little brother" Kristoff finished. Everyone turned to look at him.

"We know another form school...I used to help him with his math...when our parents were friends and they came over for dinner...or drinks"Astrid said rather quickly. We left with them for town. And along the way Astrids brother collapsed to the ground. I tried to help him up but he wouldn't move. I didn't notice the flurry that had started swirling around me because I was frustrated until some one touched my shoulder.

"Elsa calm down" Anna said i stopped the snow and stood up, all of them looked at me.

"Did you already tell them?" I asked Anna she shook her head no.

"I have a power...I can control snow and ice and create stuff out of it-" I waved my hands and created an ice blue dress with a knee length slit by my right leg and the top had a ton of crystallized snowflakes and a cape that a multiple snowflakes of different sizes. "Including clothing" all of them stood there in awe...and all the guys started shifting around as it was apparent that things got uncomfortable in their lower regions. Well all except the Mexican boy. We continued walking to town after that we arrived in the plaza and Anna ran right to Hans. A few hours later a 'Parade' of vehicles stopped in front of the church. The boy that got out of the convertible made my heart stop.

"Fuck" Caine was in town.


End file.
